He Will Be Loved
by The Purple Tigress
Summary: Zexion has it hard at home and Demyx is homeless on the streets. How can these two help eachother to help themselves? Rated T now, might change to M later. AU Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! so this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. It's AU, so don't go wondering where this is taking place. This was thought up on the spot, after hearing the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 on the radio. It's not done of course, but here's chapter one. My friend read this over and some things weren't clear to her, but I should get around to clearing them up in the next chapters. Also, I don't know how long this is going to be or when I'll be able to update next, but don't worry, I will update. Also also, I love constructive criticism. Feel free to give me some, because this is my first time typing in first person.**

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

"Mom! I'm sick of this!" I called out to my mother, pulling my sweatshirt from the rack. I pulled it on and made my way to the door. A short, stout lady watched me from the top of the stairs.

"You'll be back." she replied, a smirk on her lips.

I glared at her, past my slate-grey hair that mimicked hers. "I'm eighteen. I'll do what I want." I hissed back, throwing open the door. Rain pounded the streets, but that didn't stop me. I threw myself out into the freezing water, slamming the door behind me. After a few minutes, I realized how stupid I was of leaving the house in just a sweatshirt, but I wasn't going back inside any time soon. I pulled up my hood and shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket. Deciding it best to get out of the rain, I made my way to the nearest cafe, which wasn't that hard considering I lived in the city. I had a favorite shop a block away, and a good amount of money from my job.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I stared up at the rain, sighing as it hit my face. I loved days like these, the cleanliness it gave the city. Except on these days it was hard for me make money. People wouldn't stand out in the rain to watch a poor high-school dropout try and make a living. I could play music, which was my main source of income, but on rainy days, I had to find somewhere indoors to play my music. I shuffled into a coffee shop, enjoying the smell for however long I could.

"May I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"Can I play in here?" I asked her, holding up my instrument case. It was larger than a guitar case, considering it wasn't a guitar anyway.

"What's the instrument?"

"Sitar."

"Never heard one of those. We get many keyboard players and guitarists, but never heard a sitar. How about I give you five an hour?"

I was shocked. Five an hour? That was as much as I made for five hours at most places I went to. "Sure." I replied and smiled.

"Name?" she asked me.

"Demyx."

"Last name?"

"Don't got one."

She shrugged, and pointed to a small stage off to the side. I made my way to it, trying my best not to hit anyone with my case. Stepping onto the stage I turned around to move my sitar up with me, and heard a yelp. "Shit." I swore, quickly moving my sitar out of the way. There was a younger guy standing stunned, a cup of coffee shoved into his chest. He glared at me and I dropped my instrument to help him. "You okay?" I asked, mentally slapping myself for being so careless.

"No. You just knocked a burning cup of coffee into my chest. May I tell you that cup was seven bucks too."

I stared him blankly. Seven bucks? It would take me a hour and half to pay him back. I hoped I would be getting tips.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I'll pay you back." I promised, bowing my head in shame. "What's your name?" The younger boy grunted, tossing his cup into a nearby trash container.

"Zexion. And you don't have to pay me back. It obvious you don't have much money." he said, and walked back to the counter to get another cup of coffee.

I stared, dumbfounded. Usually people made me pay them back if I screwed up, but he didn't want me to. I shook my head and jumped back onto the stage. I would pay him back anyway.

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I sipped my coffee carefully, watching the stage. The wet spot hadn't dried yet, but I didn't expect it to anytime soon. Luckily I also didn't expect to be leaving anytime soon. Staring at the table, music flowed into my ears. It was beautiful music, nothing I had ever heard before. I remembered the guy who had knocked my cup into my chest, and looked towards the stage. The blonde boy was sitting cross legged on the floor, a large guitar-like instrument nestled in the crook of his legs. It was an interesting sound that came from the instrument, but wonderful too. What was this sandy-blonde man's name? I needed to know, and got up to make my way to him. He had a tip jar set up and I rummaged around my pocket for a couple of singles.

"I can't accept." I heard him say, just finishing up the song. He stood, looking at me.

"And why not?" I retorted, finding a dollar in my pocket. I glared and went to shove the money into the jar. He grabbed my wrist.

"I still owe you seven bucks for that coffee." he told me, and I pulled my arm back.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about it?" I asked him, glaring up. I hadn't realized how blue his eyes were before, and they stared intensely at me.

"I'm going to pay you back." he said firmly.

"Then tell me your name, so I can yell at you for being an idiot." I said, crossing my arms. He laughed, an interesting noise.

"My name? It's Demyx." he said.

"Demyx, you're an idiot." I told him and he laughed again.

"Tell me something I don't know." I thought quickly for a retort.

"Did you know mullets are way out of style now?"

Demyx glared at me. "Now don't you go dissing my hair." I shrugged.

"I never said I was dissing your hair, I was just stating a fact."

Demyx crossed his arms. "Oh really? You don't think it looks stupid?"

"No. I don't. Actually, I think it looks pretty cool."

He smiled, and turned to get his instrument again. "Want to talk? I'll play for another hour and then I'll take a break."

I nodded. "Alright." As his back was turned I shoved the dollar I still had clutched in my fist into the tip jar.

"What's wrong with you?" Demyx turned and asked me, sitting on the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"I hit you with my sitar case and you tell me not to pay you back for the coffee, then you come and give me a dollar?"

"I guess so."

"I don't need your charity. I'll pay you back." Demyx mumbled, pulling his sitar into his lap.

I shook my head. What was wrong with him? One minute he was all nice and happy, then he was pissed at me for telling him not to pay me back. "No you won't" I replied. "Why can't you just leave it?"

Demyx stared at me. "Because I hate having debts to pay."

"But it's not a debt."

"I don't care. I'm going to pay you back one way or another."

"Fine." I said, finally caving in. I stomped off to my table, sat down, and drank the rest of my coffee.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I packed up my sitar case and the cashier lady walked up to me. "Wonderful." she said, a smile on her lips. "How about you come back tomorrow?"

"Sure." I said, returning the smile.

She clapped her hands together and pulled out a ten. "I thought it was five an hour?" I asked, looking at the money.

"For today I'll give you ten for what you did."

I smiled, and bowed my head. "Thank you so much."

The lady shook her head. "It's my pleasure. It was wonderful listening to you play."

"Thanks."

She walked off and I looked at my sitar case. I'd leave it there till I was ready to leave, and I wasn't quite ready to. I looked at a head of slate-grey hair and grinned, making my way over to the table. "Hey Zexion." The boy looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Demyx."

I state down across from him, pulling the ten from my pocket. "Here."

Zexion glanced at it. "It's too much."

"Just take it." I insisted, but he shook his head.

"How about you pay me back when you have the exact amount?"

I could tell he was stalling, not wanting to just accept the money. "Come on, just take it."

"It your money." he pointed out.

I nodded. "Yes, and I'm giving it to you."

Zexion looked at me, grey eyes full of emotion. "Just, stop it. You don't owe me any freakin money."

I was shocked at his little outburst, but that didn't stop me. "Please, take it." My eyes were on the brink of watering. I didn't understand why he had to be so stubborn in accepting money for his coffee.

"If you want to pay me back, figure out how to do it not involving money, please?" Zexion asked, and I nodded my head, wiping my eyes. Zexion looked alarmed. "Are you alright? I didn't upset you badly did I?" he seemed genuinely worried. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I just don't understand why you won't accept the money."

Zexion sighed. "Because it's partly my fault. I was spacing out and I should have been paying attention to where I was walking."

I nodded. "Alright, but I'm still going to figure out some way to pay you back."

"That doesn't involve money?"

"Yeah." I looked out the front window, watching the people walking the streets huddling under umbrellas or rushing into stores to escape the cold.

"Hey Demyx."

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back to Zexion. He crackled his knuckles and looked at the table.

"How old are you?"

I laughed, wondering how awkward that question was for Zexion to ask. "Twenty-three." I replied. He gasped and looked me over, probably trying to figure out how I could look so young.

"You look like you're still in high school." he said, "Like, a junior or something."

"Or something?" I laughed and his face turned red. "Alright. How old are you?" I asked him.

"Eighteen." I heard him mumbled.

I chuckled. "Not bad. Just graduate?"

"No. I graduated a year early."

"Smarty-pants, huh?"

Zexion chuckled, looking back up. "You could say that."

"So there's another side to the story than what it seems?"

Zexion sighed. "I really don't want to tell it."

"Then don't. I don't care really."

Zexion blinked. "Really? Usually people make me tell them."

I shrugged. "Well I'm not 'people'. I'm Demyx."

Zexion chuckled again. "I guess I could tell you. It's a long story though."

"I've got time."

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I pinched the bridge of my nose, gathering enough of my energy to tell Demyx my story. "When I was younger my parents were the best parents around. I lived in a large house, and you could say I was spoiled beyond belief. All of my friends wanted to come over to hang out. Well, around the time I was ten, things changed. We lost our home and everything in it. I never got the full story from my mom how it happened, but it did, and we were thrown to the streets. My parents tried their best to get jobs again, but they couldn't. Suddenly there were drugs and alcohol involved by the time I was twelve. My parents tried to get me to join them, but I constantly refused. I started working at fourteen, deciding I didn't want to live this kind of life, and saved up enough money to take extra classes to graduate early. I graduated as soon as I turned seventeen, and planned to run away. But now that I can't, I don't have the guts to do so."

I looked up at Demyx and he was staring intently at me.

"That seemed way too short." He commented.

I stared at him. "Huh?"

He grabbed my wrist again and watched my expression. I winced and that was all he needed. Demyx pulled up my sleeve and gaped at the bandages wrapped around my wrist. He pulled up the other sleeve and sat back when he noticed that wrist was wrapped in bandages too. "It's that bad?" he whispered, and it was hard to for me to hear, but I got it. I pulled my sleeves back down, averting my eyes.

"Yeah." I turned around and pulled up the back of my shirt quickly, wondering why I was doing this. Demyx gasped and I pulled my shirt back down. Black and blue bruises covered the whole of my back, and there were fingernail scratches down my side. I crossed my arms and leaned back, wincing a bit. "My dad's ruthless when he's drunk and its worse when he's drunk and high. Mom's okay sometimes, but…" I trailed off and I could tell Demyx was concerned.

"But what?" he asked, and I wished he hadn't.

"Demyx, I'm not a virgin anymore, and my parents had to do with that." I mumbled, trying not to say it too loud.

Demyx's eyes shot open and he stared at me across the table. "When…?"

I sighed. "I was sixteen. They threatened to kill me. I'm just glad I didn't get anything from them."

I could tell Demyx was stunned, and it showed as he turned to look outside.

"Well, if it matters, I'm not a virgin anymore either. And it wasn't taken consensually." I heard him mutter. I raised an eyebrow.

"Living on the streets is a hard thing. Be glad you've got somewhat of a roof over your head." I shook my head.

"What happened?"

"I'm a high school dropout, soon as I turned sixteen I was out of there. My parents were terrible. They ignored me, worked all day, slept all night. I ran off soon as I could. I could play my sitar, and figured I could make it on that. It was my third day on the streets when I was grabbed and raped by some drunk guys. Gangbanged, you could say. I'm lucky not to have gotten anything either."

I chuckled, thinking of something really cheesy.

"What's so funny?" Demyx asked me, narrowing his eyes.

"I know how extremely out-of-context that laugh was, but I thought of something really cheesy."

"What?"

"Birds of a feather flock together."

Demyx stared at me before bursting out into laughter, and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zexion's POV**

I opened the door as quietly as I could, and slipped inside. I knew my parents wouldn't be happy about me running off again, but there wasn't anything I could do about that. I trudged to up the stairs and ran quickly to my bedroom. A few feet from my bedroom door however, I was yanked backwards by the collar. "Argh!" I yelled, and a fist connected with my jaw. I screamed in pain, which made everything worse.

"You little bastard!" I heard my dad yell, and he threw me to the floor. I struggled to stand and suddenly his foot kicked me hard in the ribs. I knew today he was both high and drunk by the way he was treating me. It was always worse when he was on both then just one alone. He yanked me up by the hair, and I screamed in agony. I was thrown into my room, onto the floor and suddenly my mom was on top of me, removing my clothing. I stared wide eyed at her.

"Father and son bonding time." she cackled, pulling my pants off of me. My chest hurt too much to argue and fight her off. Soon I was laying naked on the floor, and my father walked in, naked as well. My mother had left minutes before, and he closed the door behind him. He grinned, and that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I trudged down the street, sitar case thrown over my back. I grinned at the thought of having money for food, and grinned wider when Zexion crossed my mind. I had had a good time talking with him, even though one part was a bit awkward. _So Zexion was raped by his parents. Poor kid._ Apparently when he was sixteen was the first time, and every so often they would do it to him again. I sighed and walked into a small restaurant, leaning my sitar case in one of the booths, I took my seat on the other side. The waitress came up to me.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked, pulling out her pad of paper.

"Hot chocolate." I said, and smiled. She nodded and handed me a menu before leaving.

I scanned through the menu, picking out a meal before she came back.

"Here you go. Can I get you something to eat?" she asked, setting down my hot chocolate. I nodded and handed her the menu back.

"Hot ham and cheese on wheat." I told her, and she wrote it down.

"Fries?"

"Please."

She walked away with my order and I took a sip of my hot chocolate. Today had been amazing. I had gotten ten bucks for an hour at the coffee shop, and I met Zexion. We had promised to meet up tomorrow at the cafe. I would work for a couple hours then we would talk the rest of the time. I liked him. Our lives were so different, but we meshed. I sat there, sipping my hot chocolate, the only person on my mind being Zexion. I looked out at the street, rain still pouring down. It was dark outside, and I was worried about my new friend. He had told me he would be fine going home, but when he got home... I was afraid of how his parents would react to him running off, and coming back late. He chewed the bottom of his lip, unnerved at the thought of what Zexion's parents would do to him. I looked up as the waitress brought me food to me. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore, but I knew I had to eat. I scarfed the food down and got the check, paying quickly. Zexion had told me where he lived, and I still had money left over from dinner.

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I stared up at the ceiling, trying to muster up enough energy to stand up. I needed to wash, and it stunned me that my dad would rape me again, and after two years of just being beaten. I sat up and looked around my room for some clean clothes. Numerous different liquids coated my body, and I tried my best to ignore the sticky feeling between my legs as I stood. I glanced at the clock. Two in the morning. I turned to leave and winced, holding the side of my chest. I figured a couple of ribs had cracked, but if I just left them for a couple of days, they would get better.

"Where you going?" I heard a voice say from the hallway, and turned completely to see my mom.

"Nowhere. I'm taking a shower." I hissed at her, pushing past her and into the hallway.

"You know what will happen if you pull a stunt like that again." she said, and I froze.

"Not if I do it first." I whispered under my breath and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I stared up at the building from across the street. Rain still fell from the sky and soaked my hair. I wondered why I cared so much for Zexion, so much that I would come to his house in the middle of the night to make sure he wasn't dead. I told myself it was because I was the only friend Zexion had, and it was my duty, but suddenly I was doubting that fact. Zexion had told me how strong his father was, and along with his mother they were a dangerous pair. Was I really going to risk my life just to check up on someone I had just met?

I strutted across the street and leapt up the stairs. My sitar case was hung across my back and I knocked weakly, really starting to doubt my sanity. A lady answered the door, and once I saw her hair it was obvious she was Zexion's mother.

"What do you want?" she asked, only opening the door enough to look through.

A lump formed in my throat. "Is.. Zexion here?"

She cackled and that noise chilled my body more than the rain. "Why do you care if he is or not?" she asked me.

"I just want to know, is he alright?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to know? You the reason he runs away? You his boyfriend or something?"

_Boyfriend. _"No, I'm not. I just met him today."

"Then why do you care?"

Another lump formed. "Am I not allowed to care? Because it's obvious you don't."

She glared at me. "Zexion! Someone's here for you." she called up the stairs. I could hear water shut off and wondered why he was taking a shower so early in the morning. Minutes later, said slate-grey haired boy was dressed and standing in front of me.

"Demyx? What are you doing here?" he asked me, surprise and worry etched into his words.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah. I'm fine." he said, but they way he said it made me wonder if he was lying.

"Alright, that's good." I said and smiled. He smiled back and I noticed a fresh cut on his lip. I frowned and he looked at his mom.

"Can Demyx stay the night? He doesn't have anywhere to stay." he asked, and I quirked an eyebrow.

"No way Zexion, I'll be fine."

"But it's raining." he pointed out. I chuckled.

"I like the rain."

"Not when it makes you sick."

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I'll be fine." I promised and glanced at Zexion's mother. She was glaring at me and it was obvious I wasn't welcome. "Bye Zexion." I said, turning and waving. Zexion held his hand up in a limp goodbye. He was fine for now, but I wondered how long that would last, especially with me showing up here early in the morning.

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I stared at Demyx as he left the front steps of my house, whistling. I turned to my mom, who was glaring angrily at me. "What was that all about?" she asked me, grabbing me by the hair.

"I have no idea!" I yelled back, arms up to protect my face.

"Is that who you've been running off to see lately? Is he your _boyfriend_?" she asked, and dropped me to the floor. I continued to protect my face with my arms and searing pain shot through my shoulder. She had hit me with a broken beer bottle, just one of the many already lying across the floor. I grabbed my shoulder and pulled my hand back. There was glass still embedded into the skin and blood was pouring from the open parts. I tried to stand but I was pushed back to the ground. "Leave me alone!" I screamed at her and her shock was enough time for me to scramble up and get to the door. I pulled my jacket down and slammed the door open, watching a head of blonde hair walk off slowly. "Demyx!" I yelled, and the surprised man turned to look.

"Zexion?" I heard him call, squinting in the dark. I scrambled down the steps and heard my mom inches behind me, but she stopped at the top of the stairs. "Zexion! Get back here!" I shook my head, running towards Demyx. His eyes widened as I got closer, noticing the blood and glass in my shoulder.

"I knew I shouldn't have come." He said, and I shook my head.

"No, you should have stayed the night. My mom wouldn't have dared do anything like this with someone else in the house." I told him, and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, trying stopping to catch my breath. Demyx traced my wounds with his finger, judging how bad it was. He winced when I did, and pulled his hand back.

"It's not bad really, just a bunch of scratches. But the real problem is the glass. Come on." He said, and gripped my free hand, pulling me along with him. I could still hear my mom yelling from the steps, but I didn't care. I probably wouldn't ever be back. But knowing myself, I would probably return later in the day. I had my wallet and a jacket though, which was all I really needed. Suddenly we stopped and I looked up at Demyx. He was glancing around nervously and he pulled me into an alleyway.

"Hey Ax, you still here?" he called out. A man's head emerged from behind a garbage can.

"Demyx? Dude I haven't seen you in forever!" he said, a grin spreading up his face. He made his way towards up and I looked him over. His hair was red, and not like an orange-red, but more like a bright fire-truck red. His eyes were seafoam green, and under them were dark upside-down teardrop tattoos. I held my shoulder as the man bent down to look at me.

"Hello there." He said, grinning. "The name's Axel."

I nodded. "I'm Zexion." Axel stood and looked at Demyx.

"So why are you here?" he asked. Demyx pointed a finger at me and Axel turned and caught sight of the blood on my shoulder.

"Whoa! What happened to him?" he asked, taking a closer look at my injury. "Beer bottle?"

"My mom hit me with a broken bottle." I told him and he nodded, before going back to his spot behind the garbage can. He pulled out a bag and rummaged through it, before pulling out a bottle, tweezers, and bandages. "And, um, could you check out my ribs?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Crack or break?" he asked.

"Crack I think. It doesn't hurt a lot. Mostly bruising." I looked at Demyx and he was staring at me. "What?"

"Cracked ribs? What happened?" Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Don't cry!" I said, holding up my free hand. Axel had started his work on my shoulder and pain was running through my body, but I tried to stay composed. "Dad just got really upset. Kicked me in the ribs and if you haven't noticed, I got a fist to the jaw too." I didn't tell him about the rape, I figured he didn't need to know that right now. "Ow!" I called out, and my hand went to my shoulder.

"Stop." Axel order and I froze. He handed me a wad of gauze. "Hold that down." I nodded and did as I was told. He went back to his bag and came back with a sterile needle and string for stitches. I shut my eyes tight and he took the gauze from my hand. I sat bolt upright and clenched my teeth. I could feel him stitching closed the wound and I felt someone's hand in mine. I opened my eyes a bit and saw it was Demyx's hand holding mine.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly. I nodded weakly.

"It just hurts." I replied.

After a few minutes Axel was done, and wrapped the scratches in bandages. "Come back in a few days and I'll remove the stitches." I nodded my head and rubbed the bandages, willing the pain to go away. Axel ran his fingers down my side, pressing down on my ribs. I winced again, and Axel nodded.

"Just cracked." he confirmed.

Demyx let go of my hand. I looked at Axel. "How much do I owe you?" I asked. Axel laughed.

"You don't owe me anything. I do what I can to help people like us who can't afford medical bills."

"I still feel like I owe you something."

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled. Demyx grinned.

"Thanks again Ax." He said and Axel waved a hand.

"No problem."

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I pulled Zexion along with me, weaving through the buildings.

"How far do you live?" he asked me, yawning.

"Not much farther." I told him, and stopped. "We're here." Zexion blinked and stared at the ground. It was a group of mattresses and boxes, stray mismatched sheets, and a whole ton of pillows. He narrowed his eyes.

"This is it?" he asked, looking up at me.

"What, you expect a nice looking condo on the top floor of a skyscraper?" I asked him, taking my sitar case off my back and leaning it against the wall. I plopped myself onto one of the mattresses and looked up at Zexion.

"No, but I would have thought you would at least have a run down apartment."

"I wasn't kidding earlier when I said you were lucky for having a roof over your head."

Zexion sat down next to me, thinking. "What do you do when it rains?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Cardboard boxes, mattresses, sometimes my sitar case, anything big enough to cover my head." I picked up a cardboard box and tore it open, making it flat. The rain had slowed down, but it was still annoying. "Here." I said, holding the broken box over my head. Zexion slid over and huddled under the box as well. I pulled a couple of sheets over us with one hand and handed Zexion a pillow.

"Are you going to sleep?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I'll be up for a while longer, at least till the rain stops. Someone has to hold up the shelter, right?"

"Can't you just pull a mattress over us?" he asked, laying back. I smirked.

"You want to be stuck under a mattress with a guy you just met?" I asked him and his face turned red.

"Well you risked your life to come make sure a guy you barely know was still alive." It was my turn for my face to turn red.

"Well if you ended up dead, I doubt I would be able to live knowing I could have checked up on you." I told him.

"How brave of you." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"I appreciate the thought though." he said, wrapping an arm around me in an awkward hug. "Even if you are an idiot."

"I thought we established I would pay you back."

"And you've done enough, really. Taking me to see Axel and now sharing what you have of a house with me." Zexion said, and shivered under the sheets. I stood, throwing the cardboard box to the ground. He watched as I pulled a mattress up and over him. I slid under it, holding it up off of him.

"Better?" I asked, and Zexion nodded his head.

"Much better. Thank you." He closed his eyes and I laid there, watching him sleep. I doubted I would be able to fall asleep with his face so close to mine, and to make matters worse, he shivered again and pulled himself up against my chest. I sighed and wrapped one of my arms around him, closing my eyes half-way. I listened to the rain fall, and soon I was a sleep, holding Zexion close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demyx's POV**

I woke up and stared at the face next to mine. Zexion was still asleep, but I didn't plan on getting up anytime soon. It was still raining, and it had gotten worse than the night before. There was some sun peaking out around the clouds, and that was enough to assure me it was day again. I rubbed my face, trying my best not to disturb Zexion. He face was so damn _close_. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the feeling I got when I saw his face. I knew I should try and sleep more, but I was awake now, and I wouldn't be able to. I turned over slowly to face the mattress, trying my best not to disturb the slate-grey haired boy next to me.

"Demyx?" I heard him say engrossed in a yawn.

"I'm here, just turning over." I assured him. He nodded lightly and wrapped his arm around my chest. I blinked. "Zexion?"

"Hm?"

"You're arm's on me."

"Oh." He pulled his arm back and rolled over. I sighed.

"You still tired?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not really."

"Want to get up?"

"Is it still raining?"

"Yeah."

"Then I don't want to get up."

"Fine with me."

We laid in silence for a few more minutes.

"Hey Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Last night."

"Oh. Your welcome?"

We were quiet a few more minutes.

"Zexion?" I asked, turning to look at him. He turned to face me.

"What?" he replied, looking at me. My mind blanked and he stared at me. "Demyx? You okay?" I nodded and shook my head.

"Nevermind." I turned back over, facing the street. I froze when I felt his hands on my back.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing my shoulders. I nodded weakly, but he wasn't convinced. "Demyx…" he trailed, continuing to rub my back. "Tell me what's wrong." I was still frozen in place, and my breathing was erratic, but I tried to keep it quiet. He stopped and sighed, before turning around as well.

I brought a hand to my face. _What the hell is wrong with me? I had just met him and he was already making my heart do summersaults? What's more is he's a guy, and five years younger than me!_ My brain was in turmoil, and I rubbed my face.

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I sighed. Something was wrong with Demyx and he wouldn't tell me. I stared at my hands. Had I freaked him out when I started to rub his back? It had seemed like the appropriate thing to do at the time, but now I doubted that. I fidgeted under the sheets and pulled them up to my face. I wanted so bad to get up, but it was still raining and in order to do so I would have to climb over Demyx. I wouldn't ask him to get out either, and have him stand out in the rain.

Suddenly I thought about how my parents were reacting and shuddered. They would probably come looking for him if he didn't go home soon, and they would eventually find him and Demyx, then who knows what they would do to him. I crossed my arms and held myself. "Demyx?"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared." He turned and faced me.

"Why?"

"My parents." Demyx blinked and nodded. He hesitated before holding his arms open. I scooted closer and he wrapped his arms around me. My heart sped up when he rested his head on mine, and I looked down. I could tell my face had turned a light pink, and I didn't want Demyx to see.

"It'll be fine." He assured me.

"I hope so, but you have no idea how relentless my parents are when it comes to finding me." I told him. "The longest time I ever spent away from them was a week, and that was the week before…" I trailed, closing my eyes tight. He held me closer.

"I won't let them hurt you again." He said, his voice taking an edge. I looked up at him.

"No. If they find us, you run away. I don't want you to get hurt." I told him, pressing my lips firmly together.

"But..."

"No buts Demyx, you're not getting hurt because of me." I told him, and lips were suddenly pressed up against mine. I stared wide-eyed at Demyx as he kissed me and a blush seeped across my face. He pulled away and stared intently at me.

"I told you, I'm not going to let them touch you." I was frozen in his gaze, the blush still on my face. He frowned. "Sorry." He apologized. "I couldn't help it." I shook my head.

"No, no, no. That was… amazing? I can't really describe it." I told him and pressed myself against him, wrapping my arms around his chest in an awkward hug. He hugged me back. Suddenly I didn't mind being stuck under a mattress for a while longer, and I could tell Demyx felt the same way.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

We laid there for another hour, until we absolutely had to get up. I still had the somewhat-of-a-job at the café, and Zexion insisted he had to stretch his legs. I rolled out from under the mattress and held it up for him to get up. The rain had turned into a drizzle, so we weren't completely soaked as we walked there.

"Can you move your arm?" I asked him Zexion as we walked there.

"Yeah, I can move it."

"It's not inflamed?"

"No Demyx, it's fine." He told me.

"You sure?"

Zexion sighed. "Yes Demyx, I'm fine." He moved his arm to prove his point, but winced.

"That backfired." I commented.

"Shut up."

"Make me." I told him and grinned. He scowled at me before smirking.

"Make you?"

"Yeah." I said and he walked up to me. I raised an eyebrow as he stood on his toes, before pressing his lips against mine. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him, picking him up. He pulled away and squealed and I laughed.

"Put me down!" he said, scowling. I set him down and patted his head. He glared at me and turned around to continue walking. I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me again, but I was looking ahead and had started walking. Zexion started walking with me, our fingers intertwined. I smiled.

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

We made it to the café around two in the afternoon, and Demyx went to set up. I went up to the counter to get a coffee. There was a different girl there then who I normally saw, and she was staring at Demyx.

"Hello?" I asked, knocking on the counter. The girl turned and glared at me.

"What do you want?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'd like a coffee." I told her, pulling my wallet out of my pocket. She rolled her eyes and turned to make my drink for me. I set the money on the counter and turned to look at Demyx. He smiled and waved and I waved back. The girl returned with my drink.

"You know him?" she asked, and flung a strand of blonde hair out of her face. I nodded.

"Yeah." I nodded, and picked up my drink.

"He's cute." She giggled, and I blushed. I hadn't really figured Demyx to be cute, but now that she said it, I agreed with her.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She wasn't wearing any name tag.

"Larxene. What's yours and your friend's?"

"I'm Zexion, that's Demyx." I said, and took a sip of my drink. Larxene continued to stare at Demyx and I became uneasy. "Um…"

"What? You need something else?" she asked, turning to look at me. I froze. I had no idea what to tell her, but I didn't like the way she was staring at him. "Hello?" she waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked.

"He's gay." I blurted, and she stood back in shock.

"Really?" I nodded my head quickly, my face turning red. She thought for a moment. "Are you his boyfriend?" My head snapped up and my face turned darker. She laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Ah! I'm not his boyfriend!" I turned to tell her, and she just laughed.

"Honey, don't deny your feelings for him. You guys kissed yet?" she asked, looking me in the face. I blushed but nodded. "And?"

"I liked it." I confessed, taking another sip of my coffee. By now I could hear Demyx playing his sitar, and I closed my eyes. Larxene giggled.

"You two should go on a date." She recommended. I shook my head.

"No money."

"Jobs?"

"He has a job here. I have some money in the bank, but I'd rather use it in an emergency." She nodded.

"How about you have a date here?" I laughed.

"Do you know how awkward that would be?"

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Because we met here." Larxene laughed.

"That wouldn't be awkward. I'll even pay for everything." I blinked.

"Demyx wouldn't let you. He'd insist he pay you back."

"How do you know that?"

"He did the same thing to me over a cup of coffee." I laughed, remembering the argument from yesterday. She laughed along with me.

"Alright, no date then. How about… sex?" she asked, and my face turned a dark shade of red.

"Why are we talking about this?" I asked, suddenly taking an interest in my shoes. Larxene chuckled.

"I just thought I'd help you. And I'll take that as a not yet." She turned around and grabbed a cloth, wiping down the counters and trying to look busy. I shuffled my feet and looked up to watch Demyx.

"Hey Larxene?"

"What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, and questioned if I had gone too far. Larxene laughed.

"See the pink haired man across the room?" she asked me, pointing to the man. I nodded. "That's him. His name's Marluxia and he's a florist." She said and grinned. I squinted and stared at him before turning to Larxene.

"Don't tell me that's his natural color."

"It's not, his hair's really blonde, but he dyes it pink. I think it makes him look hot." She said, chuckling. I looked at her.

"Then why were you staring at Demyx?"

"I hadn't seen him here before. Before I worked here, my boyfriend and I were regulars. Still are."

I nodded. "Makes sense." I continued to stand and watch Demyx play, making light conversation.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I packed up my sitar and looked up to see Zexion walk towards me. "Hey Zex." I said, tossing my sitar over my back. He raised an eyebrow.

"Zex?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Zexion's too long. I'll just call you Zex." he shrugged.

"Fine with me, but can I shorten your name too?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Alright then Dem." he said and glanced back to the counter. I looked over to see a blonde girl with two pieces of hair sticking up. A pinked haired man was standing against the counter.

"New friends?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. The girl's Larxene and the man next to her is her boyfriend Marluxia." he told me. I waved to them casually and Marluxia waved back, Larxene just grinned.

"What does Marluxia do for a living?" I asked Zexion to see if he knew.

"Apparently he's a florist."

"Florist?"

"He's the guy you call when you want a ton of flowers for weddings, prom, stuff like that."

"Ah."

Zexion held my hand and we walked back up to the front. I smiled at Larxene and Marluxia. "Thanks for keeping him entertained." I said and Zexion nodded.

Larxene smiled. "No problem. Come back soon okay?" she said and Marluxia nodded.

"I'd like to talk to you for a bit next time you come by, alright?" he asked Zexion and myself.

I shrugged. "I got to keep working, you know? Although I'm sure Zexion would love to talk."

"I'd love to talk." Zexion agreed.

We headed back out, and by now the rain had almost completely stopped except for the occasional drop. "Mattress tonight?" I asked Zexion.

Zexion looked up at the sky. "You think it'll start pouring again?"

"We could go without and if it does I can move it back up."

"That sounds like a plan."

I grinned and we continued walking to our makeshift home, hand-in-hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zexion's POV**

I stared up at the sky, unable to fall asleep. I was thinking about how fast Demyx's and my relationship had progressed so fast in just the two days we had known each other. Just yesterday Demyx had kissed me, and I had kissed him. Then as I was talking to Larxene she mentioned something I hadn't thought about. That Demyx was _cute_. I instantly agreed with her, but now that I really thought about it, did I think Demyx was cute?

I glanced to my side, and watched Demyx's face as he slept. My heart seemed to skip a beat when I saw the peaceful look on his face. Yes, he was_ very_ cute. Then another comment Larxene had made surfaced itself. She had asked if we had had sex. My face turned red at the thought of having sex with Demyx. The only other person who had fucked me was my father, and those weren't the most pleasant of experiences. I sighed and buried my face in the sheets, which had suddenly been taken by Demyx while I was thinking. I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to sleep.

"Dem?" I mumbled, nudging him.

He opened his eyes a bit. "Hm? What's wrong Zex?"

I fidgeted. "I can't sleep."

He yawned and turned over, looking me over. "Bad dream?"

I shook my head. "No, I just can't sleep."

Demyx pursed his lips before yawning again. He held his arms open and I shuffled into them, and he wrapped them around me. "Better?" he asked.

I nodded my head and buried it into the fabric of his shirt. He chuckled before falling back asleep. I breathed in his smell, having been too tired before to actually distinguish the blonde's smell. It was an odd smell, not a bad, stinky smell, just... odd. I took a deep breath and sighed. He smelled like rain mostly, since it had been raining the last couple of days, but there was a smell under the smell of rain I couldn't figure out. I thought for a moment before finally realizing what the smell was. "Ocean." I mumbled and Demyx opened an eye again.

"Hm?" he asked.

"You smell like the ocean." I commented and he chuckled.

"Used to live by one."

"And you still smell like it?"

"Not that far, I still visit it. I'll take you there someday."

"Really? I've never been to the ocean."

"I used to be a really good surfer."

"A surfer? Yeah, I could see you doing that."

Demyx chuckled. "Go to bed. You'll be tired in the morning if you don't." I nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I blinked, averting my eyes away from the sun overhead. I felt an arm wrapped haphazardly across my chest and chuckled. Zexion was half curled up next to me, and half sprawled out on the mattress. "Hey Zex, wake up." I said, poking him in the head. He groaned and turned over, covering his eyes.

"Few more minutes." I heard him mumble and I laughed.

"Come on, you've got to wake up." I said, poking his head again. He swatted my hand away. I pursed my lips and chuckled. Snaking my hand downwards I slipped it up Zexion's shirt. His eyes shot open and he grabbed my arm. He was breathing heavily. "Zex?" I asked worriedly, and pulled my arm away. I set my other hand on his shoulder and he flinched before looking at me. Suddenly there were tears streaming down his face.

"Ah! Zexion!" I said, surprised and frightened that Zexion would start to cry over something like this. I wrapped my arms around him and he clenched my shirt in his hands, tears flowing into the fabric. "Zexion, tell me what I did wrong. Did I hurt you?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "N-n-n o. You didn't hurt me. It's just…" he trailed, wiping at the tears. "The night you came to check on me, Dad was really upset I had run off. And, he did it again." I didn't need any more of an explanation than that. I held Zexion as tight as I could without hurting him.

"Oh Zex, why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, pressing my face into his hair. He clutched my shirt tighter.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. But I guess it's too late for that." He said and sniffled. I pulled back to give him some space.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Zexion moved it.

"It feels fine, much better than before."

"That's good. And your ribs?"

"Better as well."

We sat in silence until I turned to look at Zexion. "I promised you I'd take you to the beach, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd remember since you were half asleep."

"I thought it was just a dream." I confessed, chuckling. Zexion laughed too.

"When are we going?" he asked.

"How about tomorrow? Marluxia wanted to talk to you today."

"Right."

I yawned and stood, and Zexion stood up next to me. "Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yep."

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I walked into the café with Demyx in tow. Luckily, Larxene and Marluxia were already there. Larxene smiled and me and Demyx.

"I'm going to go set up, have fun." He said and walked off towards the stage. I walked up to Larxene.

"Coffee?" she asked, and I nodded. She handed me a cup and I smiled my thanks. I handed her the money and walked off to where Marluxia was sitting alone. "Hello." I greeted him and he smiled.

"Hello Zexion. How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm well, thanks for asking."

I sat down across from the pink-haired man and took a sip of my coffee. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him and he set his head on his hand, staring at me. I fidgeted.

"Do you know much about Demyx?" he asked, and I wondered if Larxene had told him his name, but the way he asked me that question denied that possibility.

"Not really, no."

Marluxia sat back. "Where to start, where to start." He mumbled, and I looked him over.

"How do you know Demyx?" I asked him.

"I used to live in the same town as him."

"Oh." I stayed quiet and continued to listen to Marluxia talk.

"Anyways, he wasn't always the type of guy you know now. When he was younger he was quiet and reserved. His father had died when he was very young, and his mother was trying her best to make ends meet. She did it somehow, but in the end, she wound up marrying another man who had two older sons of his own." He said, and looked back at Demyx. "I think it was around that time that he changed into what you now know to be Demyx." I looked at Demyx on the stage, smiling as he sat and played his sitar.

"Anyways, I wasn't sure exactly why he changed, until I saw him out in the ocean." I was confused, but remembered something about Demyx saying he used to surf.

"He was out there on the water, balancing on that surfboard he had. He looked so happy, but his body told otherwise." I blinked, wondering what he was talking about.

"His body was covered in bruises, tons of bruises, most were concentrated on his chest, but there were some on his arms and the most shocking ones were on his hips and his back. He also had large scratches down his back as well." I gasped, and my mouth stayed open. Had Demyx gone through something similar to what he had gone through? Marluxia sat there in thought, and startled when my chair fell backwards. Demyx looked up at me from his position on stage and I strode towards the stage. I hopped up on it and kneeled behind him.

"What's up?" he asked casually, but I didn't answer. I started to rub his back and he froze again, turning to look at me. "Zexion?" he squeaked. I narrowed my eyes and stopped the massage.

"I need to check something." I told him, and his eyes flitted towards Marluxia. I pulled up Demyx's shirt a bit in the back and saw the proof I needed. There were long thing scars running down his back. "Keep playing." I told him and stood, walking back over to Marluxia. Demyx did continue to play, but it seemed off, and he would mess up every once and a while.

"See what I mean?" He asked. I could only nod. "It was rumored that it was his brothers that had done that to him, other rumors said it was his father that abused him. But most rumors say that the dad ordered his sons to to rape him constantly, to break him into an obediant son or something like that." I frowned, and glanced at him. I wondered what had changed to make him drop out of school and run away from home.

"I bet he misses his mom." I said, Marluxia shook his head.

"She's dead. Died soon after she married his step-father." I blinked.

"She's... dead?" I asked, "Then why does he still go back there...?"

Marluxia shrugged. "Probably to surf, but I don't live there anymore so I can't tell you what he does there."

"Is his stepfather still around?"

"His stepfather is, but his stepbrothers left a couple years ago."

"That's good. Do you know where they moved?"

Marluxia shrugged again. "No, but I know it was farther south. Least a couple hours away." That made me feel better. We were silent for a few minutes.

"Larxene told me you're a florist." I said and Marluxia grinned.

"Whenever I tell someone that, they look at me like I'm crazy." he chuckled. "But yeah, I enjoy working with flowers. My mom always complimented me on my green thumb. I think she was a little envious." he chuckled and I laughed along with him.

"Did you know I grow my own flowers too?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"How do you grow flowers in a city?" I asked him and he laughed.

"One of the first questions I get when I tell someone that. I actually have a greenhouse on top of my appartment. Plus the water flows up into a faucet near it, so I don't have to carry buckets of water up three flights of stairs."

"That's convenient." I commented, he nodded his head.

"Yep. And I don't just grow flowers either. I have a few tomato and strawberry plants for Larxene. Her best foods are made with either tomatos or strawberries." he grinned and I smiled too.

"So how long have you and Larxene been together?" I asked, and wondered if I was prying too much. Marluxia didn't seem to mind.

"Three years." he said, smiling.

"And you haven't proposed yet?" I asked, shocked.

Marluxia blushed. "No, I haven't proposed yet. I want to though." he said, and rubbed his face.

"When do you think you'll do it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't even have a ring yet." he grumbled. I chuckled.

"Make her a flower ring. Improvise. Then get your rings together." I offered up as an idea. He looked up at me.

"Do you know how awesome that idea is?" he asked me, and I fidgeted under his gaze. He grinned. "I'll propose to her in my greenhouse, and give her a flower ring. What type of flower should it be?" he wondered. I shrugged.

"I'm sure whatever you give her she'll love."

"Yeah. But I want it to mean something, not just picked at random."

"How about a yellow flower, to match her hair?"

"Buttercup?"

"Those are nice." I said, trying to remember what a buttercup looked like.

Marluxia grinned at me. "When should I propose?" he asked me, and I shrugged.

"Noon? Dawn? Twilight?" I asked.

"I like noon. Then the sun is shining right into the greenhouse."

By now, Demyx had walked up to me and Marluxia. He still seemed stressed, but seeing how casually I was talking to Marluxia seemed to calm him down.

"Ready to go?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah." I turned to Marluxia. "Nice talking to you, and good luck." Marluxia waved.

"Thanks. I'll need it."

Demyx and I walked hand-in-hand out the door. "What were you two talking about?" he asked.

I shrugged, looking back at the cafe. "Marluxia wanted to know how much I knew about you. When I told him not much, he went and told me about your family." I could feel Demyx stiffen. "Why didn't you tell me? And you yelled at me for not telling you things." I said, and went to stand in front of Demyx. He stopped and stared down at me.

"I didn't tell you because it was irrelevant. When I ran away, I abandoned my family. And anyways, my real family died after _he_ married my mom." he growled, his eyes turning cold.

"Marluxia told me about that. He mentioned your mom died soon after she married your stepdad."

"Pinky needs to learn to mind his own business. He was like that in school too. Always to gossiper." Demyx mumbled and walked around me, continuing on. I jogged to catch up with him.

"There's one part I'm especially upset you didn't tell me about."

"What? The fact that my stepbrothers raped me?" he asked, continuing to glare ahead.

I nodded. "So that was the real story? Did your stepdad have any part in it?"

"He knew they were raping me. But he didn't do anything about it. Encouraged it sometimes too."

"He never joined in?"

"No. That was something he never did. It was all my stepbrothers' doing."

"Marluxia told me they moved. Farther south." I could tell that this relieved Demyx to an extent.

"Did he die yet"?

"Marluxia said he still lives in your hometown."

"That sucks."

"So when are you taking me to the beach?"

"We can leave tomorrow if you want. I don't know where we'll stay though."

"I have money in the bank still from when I had a job. I think I have a few hundred." Demyx's eyes widened.

"You have that much?" I shrugged.

"I worked for a while. I had to pay for those classes to graduate early. Of course I had some money left over."

"If we buy a motel I'm sure you'll still have money left over."

"I'd actually prefer a motel. I think hotels only accept credit cards. And I don't have one." We made it back and I sat down on one of the mattresses.

"First thing in he morning?"

"Yeah. We'll have to stop at the bank for you to withdraw money, then we can head out."

"How long will it take us to walk there?" Demyx tried to remember.

"Last time I went it took me around an hour to walk there. I'd probably be half that or less by car."

"I didn't know the ocean was so close." I mumbled, and moved over for Demyx to sit down. I looked at the blonde. "What did you do with your surfboard?"

"I sold it. I needed the money."

"That sucks, I would have liked to see you surf. How much does it cost to rent one?"

"Around fifty to rent I think. But we'll have fun just swimming." he grinned at me and I grinned back.

We were going to have fun tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Demyx's POV**

"Zex, you look tired, you want to take a break?" I asked the slate-grey haired boy walking behind me.

"I'll be fine." He said, but he was breathing heavily. I raised an eyebrow.

"We can take a break if you want." I offered. He shook his head.

"I told you, I'll be fine." I shrugged and waited for him to catch up.

"We're almost there." I assured him, and held my hand out to him. Zexion smiled and took it, and we continued to walk. Minutes passed in silence until I heard him gasp. "Beautiful isn't it?" I asked him, referring to the large expanse of water laid out in front of us. Zexion ran ahead, taking in the view. I chuckled and walked up next to him. "Let's find a motel, and then we can go swimming."

"We don't have swimsuits." He pointed out. I shrugged.

"We could swim in our boxers, but we don't have any spare clothes." Zexion blushed at what I was insinuating. I laughed and ruffled his hair. He glared at me.

"Why aren't you bothered by swimming naked?" he asked.

"We're both guys. Plus, the beach here rarely has people on it." I told him, and started walking again. He jogged to catch up.

"Over here. There's a motel, and it actually looks pretty decent." He said and I followed him. We both walked up to the office. A big, burly man stared at me from behind the counter. His head was covered in deadlocks, and his gaze was really strong.

"Um. We'd like a room please." Zexion asked, and the man grunted. He turned around to grab the key to one of the rooms and handed it to Zexion who gave the man fifty dollars. He nodded and we left to find our room. It was on the second floor, and smelled faintly of cigarette smoke. I didn't have much, just my sitar. Zexion didn't have anything with him.

"Ready to go?" I asked Zexion as he looked around the room.

"Yes!" he said excitedly and grabbed my hand to pull me out of the room. I laughed.

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I stood on the beach, staring out at the water. Like Demyx had said, there weren't any people here. Apparently there was a bigger beach down farther, but Demyx liked this place because of the caves that contained small tide pools and the privacy he got. Demyx was already stripped down and in the water, looking into it to find fish. I tried not to stare, but Demyx's body was so curved. He didn't have much muscle, but he was in shape. I blinked, subconsciously comparing his body to mine. I was scrawny and pale, while his skin was darker and his body more in shape. Demyx looked up at me and waved.

"Come on in Zexion! It's not that cold!" he called, but it wasn't the cold that was keeping me from the clear blue-green ocean. It was the fact that I would have to strip and stand naked in front of Demyx. Demyx frowned, walked out of the water and stood in front of me. I averted my eyes, but he grasped my chin lightly and turned my head to stare into his eyes.

"It's fine Zexion, I can get dressed and we can leave." I shook my head.

"I want to swim, I really do. I'm just unsure about the whole getting naked part." I blushed.

"I can go off into one of the caves if you want, and come back out when you're in the water." he offered. I sighed.

"That could work." I mumbled. He nodded and left. I watched him slip into one of the caves. Sighing I stripped, although taking my time. I made my way to the water and shivered when I felt how cold it was. "Demyx!" I called into the caved he had gone into.

Silence.

I was worried after waiting a few minutes and called his name again.

Silence.

After waiting longer, I decided to go in after him. I waded out of the water and into the cave. I could see tiny pools lining the bottom and walked over to one. Leaning over it, it was almost like a little miniature realm, a world completely different than this one. There where snails and stars of different colors. Sea urchins sat quietly at the bottom and small fish darted around the rocks.

"Pretty, aren't they?" I heard behind me, and I almost fell into the pool. Demyx was leaning over it next to me and caught my arm.

"Why didn't you answer me?" I yelled at him and he shrugged.

"I was too interested in a pool I found farther back. I couldn't hear you." My eyes had filled with tears.

"I thought something had happened to you." I mumbled, and Demyx wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I worried you." he whispered into my ear. I was suddenly aware of how close our bodies were, and how the both of us were naked. My face turned beet red and I wasn't crying anymore. I pulled back, wrapping my arms around myself. I knew I probably wasn't doing much to hide myself, but I still felt a little more hidden. Demyx frowned when he took in the whole of my body. I was covered in bruises, some just fading away, and others taking their place. There was a large stretch of bruises along my side where I had been kicked, and fresh bruises were just appearing on my back, arms, and hips. Unlike Demyx however, no scratches ran down my back, but the bandage on my shoulder was still there.

"Zexion, is this the reason you're afraid of showing me your body?"

"I don't want to be afraid." I mumbled. Demyx nodded and walked up to me, wrapping his arms back around me.

"Then I'll help you with that fear." he told me, and I shivered. I looked up at him, and he smiled gently. I smiled back. Demyx bent down and kissed me, and I kissed him back, unwrapping my body in my arms to place my hands on his waist. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth as did he. Our tongues intertwined and eyes closed, we stumbled back farther into the cave, trying to avoid falling into the tide pools. I soon pressed him up against one of the walls and we continued to kiss, until I felt one of Demyx's hands slip between my legs. I yelped and pulled back, and Demyx put his hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he promised, and I nodded.

"I'm just unsure... it's only been four days..." I trailed. I remembered how long it had taken Marluxia and Larxene to get to for Marluxia to propose. It had taken them three years, and we had only known eachother for four days and were just about to have _sex_. Demyx looked at me. I could tell he wanted this, and I did too, but my mind was screaming at me at how irrational I was being. But I thought for a moment. No one I had ever talked to had told me love was rational.

I sat down and looked up at Demyx and he got down on his knees and looked at me. I took a deep breath. "No more hesitating." I told him.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

A loud moan escaped Zexion's lips as I sucked him hard. I snaked my hands behind him and grasped one of his ass cheeks, pulling it away. I looked up at Zexion, but his eyes were closed tightly. I continued to suck as I stuck a finger up inside of him. A gasp suddenly reached my ears and he clenched my finger tightly. I hissed.

"Relax." I mumbled around his dick. He nodded and I could feel him loosen up on my finger. I moved it around and saw Zexion clench his teeth together when I hit a certain spot. I would keep that in mind. I started moving my finger in and out, and moved my head with the same in-out/up-down motion. Soon I added another finger, and Zexion hissed, calming down after a few seconds. Continuing the motion, I added a third and last finger. Zexion gasped, and I felt him tighten around my fingers.

"Zex. Please relax." I said, and he tried. My fingers loosened enough for me to start moving them. I could see Zexion wince as I pushed my fingers in, but continued stretching him out. When I was sure he was ready I pulled my fingers out and sat back. He glared at me, myself having stopped sucking his dick. I chuckled.

"Patience." I whispered and spread his legs apart. He wrapped them around my waist and pulled me closer. I grabbed his ass and spread it apart, positioning myself at his entrance. "Ready?" I asked and he nodded, gripping the sand under his hands. I pushed in slowly, feeling him tighten around my own dick, which had hardened while I was sucking.

"Zexion!" I gasped, and he blushed at my outburst. "Zex. You need to relax or it's going to hurt." I told him, trying my best to relax as well. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he had relaxed enough for us to continue. I pushed farther in, and heard him hiss in pain. I stopped and watched his face, and when I was sure he wasn't in pain anymore, I slipped the rest of the way in. I let go of his ass and pulled out, before pushing back in. He whimpered with the motion.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, worried that the pain would be too much for him. He nodded.

"Yeah. It's just, when I did it with my dad, I was basically unconscious for it. I never thought it would hurt this much. Of course it hurt afterwards, but I never knew it hurt during." he told me and I nodded. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I took that as a sign to continue and did.

I set a rhythm, and soon I could tell Zexion was enjoying it and that the pain had gone away. I smiled and remembered the spot that had made Zexion grit his teeth when I had been prepping him. I pull out and angled the next thrust to hit that spot. Thrusting in, I must have hit it, because his face clearly showed I had. A groan escaped his lips and he gripped the sand harshly. I chuckled and he opened his eyes to glare at me.

After a few more thrusts I felt Zexion shudder and he released a stream of cum onto his stomach.

"Damnit." he cursed and his legs fell away from my waist. I gave one more thrust and released myself inside of him. He hissed at the feeling and I pulled out of him. I flopped on my stomach next to him and turned to face him. He had also turned to face me.

"That was nice." he said plainly and I nodded, yawning. "Although I wish we could have done it longer." I shrugged.

"We can work on that." I said. He curled up next to me and I wrapped my arms around him. We laid like that for a long time before I sighed. "We should probably go. It's getting dark outside."

"We've been in here that long?" he asked.

"Yeah." I sat up and stood. I held my hand out to Zexion and he took it. When I let go he stumbled a bit, and I saw his face scrunch up in pain.

"Want me to carry you?" I offered and he shook his head.

"Nah. My legs just fell asleep, and added to the discomfort between my legs, it was just a shock."

"The water should help. Want to float around for a couple of minutes before we leave?"

"That would be nice. At least we'd be somewhat clean then."

I nodded and walked to the mouth of the cave. I looked up at the sky. "Hey Zex, come here." I called to him, and he waddled up next to me.

"Woah."

The sun had almost gone down completely, but it had left behind some rays of orange light. Combined with the milky colored clouds turned the sky a light brown color.

"It looks like chocolate." I mumbled.

"Or vanilla."

"Vanilla twilight? I'd much rather like chocolate."

"Yeah, but if you eat too much chocolate you get sick. I don't really like the taste of vanilla unless it's ice cream, but I love the smell."

"Yeah. I guess vanilla is a nice smell, but isn't it white?"

"Vanilla extract is a light brown color."

I couldn't argue with that. "Vanilla twilight it is." I chuckled and grabbed Zexion's hand. Our fingers intertwined we walked out into the water together.

"Hey Demyx?" I heard Zexion say after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah Zex?" I could see a light blush cover Zexion's face and I wondered what he was going to tell me.

"I love you."

I stared at Zexion. After he had said those words I thought my heart was just about to explode with happiness.

"Hey Zex?"

"Yeah?" he said, and I could tell he was afraid of what I might tell him.

"I love you too."

A look of relief and happiness washed over his face and he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back happily.

"We should get going." I pointed out after we had broken from our kiss.

"Why?"

"It's getting dark and this water's so cold I'm afraid we'll get sick."

Zexion nodded and we stood to go get our clothes.

**Zexion's POV**

* * *

I slipped my clothes on quickly and Demyx did the same, trying to get dry and warm. We didn't have any towels or extra clothes so we made do with what we had.

I looked up at Demyx and he smiled at me. I held my hand out and he took it, intertwining our fingers together. Demyx had told me he loved me, and I had told him I loved him. I was so glad he had promised to take me to see the ocean.

We hurried back to the motel and stripped once more, this time to sleep. We abandoned our clothes on the other bed to dry and climbed into the other bed together. It was a twin sized bed, but I don't think either of us mind, I know I didn't. I wrapped my arms around Demyx and he wrapped his around me.

"Goodnight my love." I heard him whisper into my ear and I buried my face into his chest.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: Woo! My first sex scene. Yeah, I'm not so good at those. D: But anyways, I feel I did very good at it. And the end, with the Vanilla Twilight thing, it's based off of Owl City's song Vanilla Twilight, which was the main song I listened to while typing this chapter. I was tempted to throw in a couple more Owl City song references, but I thought that would be overkill if I did. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Demyx's POV**

_I sat on top of toilet, razor blade in hand. I stared at the blade before drawing it swiftly across the skin on my wrist. I hissed, dropping the blade on the floor and stared at my wrist. It hadn't gone deep, like I had wanted it to, but I was fine with how deep it had gone. I would try again tomorrow. I stood and ran my wrist under the water from the faucet and clenched my teeth together. I rummaged through the cabinet for the bandages and found them, where I had put them last. I wrapped my wrist skillfully, I had been doing it for months already, and picked up the razor to put away. Glancing out the bathroom door I ran to my bedroom and closed the door, locking it. I knew that would only hold them out for so long. I grabbed a bottle out from under my bed and squinted at the tiny lettering on the back. Two was the maximum dosage, I would take three. One for my wrist, two for sleep. I popped in the painkillers and swallowed them dry. I waited for sleep to come, and soon it did._

I sat up, holding my wrists up to look at them in the darkness. There weren't any bandages, but I could still feel the cold metal slide across them and the pain that came afterward. I had stopped four years ago, three years after I had left home. I had started six years before I had stopped. The painkillers had started two years after I started and ended a year after I stopped. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning.

Zexion stirred next to me and opened an eye. "Dem, you okay?" he asked. I sighed.

"Yeah Zex. I'm fine." I yawned and laid back down.

"You seem stressed. You sure you're okay?" he sat up on his elbow to look at me.

"I'm fine. Just a dream. I tend to have them when I come back here." I told him, and it was the truth. Although usually they were a lot worse.

"Alright. I'm here if you need me okay?"

We were silent, and I thought Zexion had fallen back asleep, but I suddenly had to tell him something.

"Hey Zex?"

"Mmhm?" he responded.

"You want to know why I was so upset when I saw that you were cutting yourself?"

He turned to look at me. "Why?"

"I used to cut myself."

Suddenly Zexion was wide awake. "You used to cut yourself?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I stopped four years ago. I was also addicted to painkillers." I told him staring at the ceiling. "That's what my dream was about. One of the many times I tried to cut deep enough to kill myself."

Zexion stared at the blonde. "Well I'm glad you didn't."

"Yeah. I'm glad I didn't too."

I wrapped my arms around Zexion and pulled him close before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I groaned, staring at the small drug store. I had money in my pocket for food, but I had no idea what Demyx had wanted me to buy. He had gone to the larger beach to play his sitar, and had told me to go get food at the store. I walked inside and grabbed a basket, before heading to the food section. I glowered at the different foods, some I never even knew existed. I had lived mainly on instant ramen, and the different foods confused me. I knew chips and cookies, soda and water, but everything else was way over my head.

Picking up a couple bags of chips and sodas I decided we would be fine with this and went to leave. I walked up to the register and sighed when I saw someone arguing with the cashier about alcohol and cigarettes. He glanced down at me and I got a good look at his face. He was blonde and in his late forties, and a goatee sat on his face. One of his ears was pierced and had a medium-sized gage in. I blinked, because his breath smelled heavily of alcohol.

"Hello luv." he said, grinning at me. I glared.

"Can I please buy my stuff?" I asked and the cashier nodded. The blonde man glared.

"It's rude to cut people in line, you know." he said and I rolled my eyes and paid for the food.

"Well you weren't making any progress with your decision."

He continued to stare at me and I became uncomfortable. I hurried out of the store, but the man continued to follow me.

"How old are you?" he asked me and I glanced back at him.

"Eighteen, now please go away." I told him.

"I had a son who was a bit older than you. He's probably dead now."

My eyes widened. This couldn't be...

"Probably? Don't you know if your own son is dead or not?"

"He wasn't really my son. He was the son of my wife. Ran off on his sixteenth birthday though."

I froze and turned to face the man. He looked me over.

"What was your stepson's name?" I asked him.

"Demyx."

I dropped my bag and stared at the man who had let his sons rape his stepson. I clenched my fist.

"What's wrong, boy? See a ghost? Or do you know where my boy is?"

I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew one thing. This man didn't deserve to know where Demyx was. I closed my eyes and let my body take over. When I opened my eyes again the man was on the ground, holding the side of his face, which had a stunned look on it. I picked up my bag and ran, ran all the way back to the motel. Once inside I locked the door and set the bag on the table, before sitting on the bed and sobbing.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I packed up my sitar and started walking back to the motel. Zexion had told me he would meet me at the beach after he was done shopping, but he had never showed up. I was getting really worried and I almost ran the last couple of yards to the motel. I didn't have the key, and pounded on the door. "Zexion!" I yelled at the door, and after a few more minutes of pounding and yelling, the door opened.

Zexion was standing there shaking, his eyes full of tears. His arms were around me in seconds, and pulling me into the motel room. I closed the door and locked it, but I was more worried about Zexion.

"Zex? What the hell happened?" I asked, sitting on the bed, pulling him onto my lap, and holding him tightly.

"I met him Demyx. And I hit him." he mumbled. I knew exactly who he was talking about, but the fact that Zex had hit him shocked me.

"You.. hit him?"

"I punched him in the face. It must have been hard because when I opened my eyes he was on the ground." Zexion had stopped crying, but he was still shaking.

"Why did you punch him?" I asked.

"He was following me, and asked me how old I was. When I told him he mentioned he had a son who was older than me and said something about how he thought he was dead. I asked how he didn't know if his son was dead or not and he mentioned he had run away when he was sixteen and that he wasn't even his son, but his stepson." he mumbled. "And when I asked what his stepson's name was, he said Demyx."

I rubbed my face and set it on Zexion's shoulder. "We should leave. I can't risk him finding us and him doing something to you." I sighed. I had hoped we could have fun while we were here, but with my stepdad around and that he knew Zexion knew where I was, we weren't going to get any peace and quiet.

"We're leaving?" Zexion asked, and he pouted. If the atmosphere had been different, I would have considered it cute, but it wasn't at the moment.

"We have to. Without my stepbrothers here, he can't threaten to rape me, but he can kill. He was in the army."

Zexion shivered. "Would he really...?"

I nodded. "I'm not his real son, he wouldn't regret it."

Zexion held me close. "Then we should leave."

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I yawned. Demyx had insisted he carried me as soon as I started yawning, and I hadn't objected. We were halfway back to the city, and we hadn't run into any trouble. I hoped we wouldn't run into anything for the second half either. I fell asleep clutching Demyx's shirt.

_Thud._

I was on the ground and watching as Demyx struggled with someone. The man he was struggling with had a knife and it was pointed at Demyx.

"Come back with me Demy." I heard the man say, and Demyx snarled.

"I'm not coming back Luxord. You can forget it."

"You can't keep running away. And now you have that boy with you. I'm sure you're going to have to find some permanent place to stay."

"Zexion doesn't mind that I barely have any money. He loves me."

My breath caught in my throat as he said that.

"And do you love him?"

"More than anything."

"How long have you known eachother?"

"Less than a week."

"Then how do you know he isn't messing with you? He looks like a smart boy who knows how to get what he wants."

Demyx glanced back at me, and I saw a flash of doubt in his eyes before he turned back to his stepdad.

"Zexion wouldn't do that." he said firmly, but I could tell he doubted himself.

Luxord laughed. "He's just messing with you. Taking advantage of you. He couldn't love someone without any money."

"His family doesn't have much money either."

"Exactly. Why would he want to be with someone who didn't have any money either? If I were him, I'd much rather marry a nice lady with rich parents."

"Then why did you marry my mother?"

"I felt sorry for her."

Demyx snarled. "You bastard!" he barked, and attacked Luxord, but Luxord was the one with the knife. Everything froze in front of me. Demyx had been stabbed in the chest and Luxord was laughing. Then Demyx was on the ground and the knife was thrown in front of me.

"Good luck, kid." he growled and walked away.

I sat there, staring at Demyx on the ground. "Demyx?" I asked, and I got a groan in response. I pulled myself over to him and stared at his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"Yeah." he moved a hand to the stab wound, and chuckled. "Did I tell you why he left the army?"

"Why?" Tears were still streaming down my face.

"He's blind in one eye. All of his shots were off the mark." He moved his hand and I saw what he ment. Instead of hitting his chest where I thought Luxord had stabbed him, Luxord had gotten Demyx in the shoulder. I smiled weakly and helped Demyx to sit up. I pulled off his shirt and used it to wrap his arm. We stood, and I picked up Demyx's sitar. I staggered under the weight, but slung it across my back anyways.

"Hey! I can carry that." he complained, but I shook my head.

"I got it. Let's try and get to Axel quickly so he can look at it though."

Demyx nodded and picked up the knife Luxord had left. It would come in handy if we ever needed to defend ourselves.

"You don't really think I'm just messing with you, do you?" I asked, worried.

"No. I don't think that. Not anymore anyways."

"You did think that? When?"

"That first day. I thought you were playing with me, but when I went to check on you that night, I realized everything you said was the truth."

I nodded. I could tell why he would think I was messing with him. Our stories were basically the same. Abusive parents, rape, running away. It was almost scary how similar we were in background. I sighed.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah. A lot has happened today."

"I agree. Let's not try and make this a habit."

"I can try."

* * *

**A/N: Shit. Two chapters in one day? I need to get a life. More to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! Woo! I'm going to try something different this time. Time for Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia to have their own POVs!**

**

* * *

**

**Axel's POV**

I yawned. Someone was prodding me awake. "Eh?" I grumbled, and opened one of my eyes. Zexion was staring down at me. "What's up?" I asked, glancing at my watch. It was ten at night. I sat up. "I hope you have a good explanation as to why I'm getting up right now."

"Demyx is hurt." I heard Zexion say and I glanced to where the blonde was sitting. He seemed really weak and I could see his shoulder wrapped in a shirt and soaked with blood. My brain kicked into gear when I noticed the blood.

"What happened?" I asked, rummaging around for my lamp and bag. Finding my lamp I turned it on and quickly found my bag once I had light.

"His stepdad stabbed him."

Demyx had told me about his stepdad, but I never thought he would go as far as stabbing him. I sighed and took out a ton of gauze and bandages. "Can you unwrap the shirt?" I asked Zexion and the boy nodded. I squinted at the wound a bit before looking for my glasses and putting them on. I could see that it was deep, and it would take a while to heal, but he would be fine. I pulled out antiseptic and poured some on a piece of gauze.

"Can you press this on it?" I asked Zexion and the boy nodded and took the gauze from me. Demyx was silent, but hissed when he felt the gauze press onto the wound. I rummaged around in my bag for my needles and stitching. "Here." I mumbled and pulled them out. I washed the needle and stitching with antiseptic.

"Alright, that's good enough." I told Zexion and he threw the gauze into the trashcan. I preceded too stitch up the gash. "So what happened?" I asked, keeping my eyes on my work.

"It's a long story. But Demyx's stepdad found us and tried to kill him." I pursed my lips.

"I'm liking this guy less and less. Not that I ever liked him from what Demyx told me anyways."

"Zexion punched him though." Demyx mumbled, gritting his teeth. I laughed.

"Did he now? I would have liked to see the old man's face after that."

"I would have too. Apparently he got him in the side of the face."

Zexion grinned. "It was enough to send him on his butt. And he was stunned."

I laughed. "Now I definitely wished I had seen that." I finished stitching Demyx up and poured more antiseptic over it while I put my stuff away. Demyx winced and I started wrapping it up.

"Come back in a week and a half for me to remove the stitches." Zexion rubbed his own shoulder.

"It feeling better?" I asked him. He nodded. "Come here. Let's see if I can't take them out now and save you another trip." I said, and Zexion scooted over to sit in front of me. He pulled his shirt up and off his head. I looked the stitches over.

"It healed nicely. I think we can take them out." I said and pulled a small pair of scissors from my bag and washed them. Zexion closed his eyes tight and Demyx held the younger boy's hand.

I clipped through each strand and pulled them out, until their were just tiny holes left. "All done." I confirmed and threw the strands away. Zexion sighed.

"How are my ribs doing? They don't hurt anymore." he asked, and turned to look at the bruising on his side. I ran my fingers over it.

"Does it hurt when I press down?" I asked, and lightly pressed down in different spots. Zexion shook his head.

"Nothing bad, but I think what I do feel is from the bruises."

"That sounds right. And it's possible you only bruised your ribs and didn't crack them at all."

"That'd be nice. Thank you Axel."

"No problem. Now shoo so I can go back to sleep."

"Axel, you're a lazy ass, you know that?" Demyx said and I just grinned.

"You're not the first to tell me that."

I watched as the pair left and sighed, taking my glasses off and turning my lamp off. I laid back down on my mattress and thought about the two of them. They were nothing but unlucky. But Demyx seemed happier somehow. Even though he was hurt, he had a happier vibe about him when he was around Zexion. I wondered what had gone on between the two of them since he had last seen them.

* * *

**Larxene's POV**

I giggled. "Seriously? What was it like?" I asked Zexion and he blushed.

"Like.. I don't know. Like how it's supposed to feel having a dick thrust up your ass?"

I laughed. "But was there something different about it because Demyx was the one doing it to you?"

Zexion thought about it. "Yeah. I wasn't unconscious and bruised afterward."

I sighed. "Zexion. Did you like it?" I asked him flat out and he blushed.

"Of course I did!" he told me and I laughed.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"I guess not. So how was your day yesterday?" Zexion asked me.

I grinned. "I bet you can't guess how it went."

"Oh? And why is that?"

I pointed to a single buttercup in a vase. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"A flower?"

"From Marluxia."

"And?"

I smiled widely. "He asked me to marry him!" I squealed. Zexion smiled.

"Good for you. You two are perfect for eachother."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

I thought for a moment. "Want to come to the wedding?"

Zexion stared at me. "Demyx and I don't have anything to wear."

"I'm sure we could help with that."

"Eh? You're not seriously thinking of buying us suits are you?"

"Why not?" I asked, pouting.

"Demyx won't let you."

"What about you? Will you let me?" I asked.

Zexion stared at me.

"No." he said flatly.

"Hmph."

"When is the wedding anyways?"

"A few weeks."

"That soon?"

"It's not going to be big. Just close friends and family. And it's going to be held in Marluxia's greenhouse, so we can't have that many people."

"Ah."

I sat and thought for a few minutes. Demyx was off chatting with Marluxia.

"Hey Zexion."

"What Larxene?"

"What if I bought you two a pair of nice clothes?"

"Not suits?"

"Not suits."

Zexion turned to look at me. "I guess that would be fine."

I squealed. "Alright then. What are your clothes sizes?"

* * *

**Marluxia's POV**

"I still don't like that you told Zexion about my past." Demyx growled at me. I raised my hands in defense.

"He had the right to know. And since you hadn't told him yet, I figured someone else should."

"That doesn't give you the right to go telling him all my secrets."

"Well you are going to be spending the rest of your lives together right? So he would have found out sooner or later."

Demyx blushed and glared at me at the same time, which was so funny I started laughing.

"What? You don't think this will last forever?"

"Truthfully? No, I don't think it will."

"Why?"

"Luxord mentioned some things that made me think about our relationship."

"Like...?"

"Like how unsuited I am for him. Sure we're both poor, but wouldn't it make more sense for him to find someone wealthy to get married to? Someone he can have children with?"

"Sure it does. But Demyx, if Zexion didn't like you, then wouldn't he have left by now?"

"It's only been six days. He has plenty of time to leave."

"Didn't he tell you he loved you?"

"And I haven't heard him say it again. Plus, who you love can change. He could suddenly take interest in someone else, for all I know he could have already fallen in love with someone else."

I sighed. "Demyx, stop doubting yourself."

"I'm not doubting myself Marluxia! I'm thinking of the possibilities!" he argued.

"Go kiss him."

"What?"

"If he loves you, he won't mind kissing you in public. Larxene and I do it all the time." I told him. Demyx stared at me before standing abrurptly and walking over to Zexion. I turned to watch Demyx talk quickly to Zexion and Zexion blushed. I grinned as the younger boy stood on his toes to press his lips against Demyx's. They stayed like that before Demyx gave Zexion a hug and walked back over.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I still don't know why Zexion chose me over all the other people in the world he could have chosen."

"That's the miracle of love." I chuckled and Demyx looked about ready to slap me.

"That's not funny."

"Course it is. Just like your face was when you were blushing and glaring at me."

"That was funny to you?"

"Yep. It sure was."

Demyx's head fell on top of the table and made a loud noise, which startled Zexion into coming over.

"Demyx? Are you alright?"

"Just tired. Can we go home?"

"Sure." Demyx stood up and glared at me one last time. Zexion waved his goodbyes.

Oh the wonders of young love.

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I stared up at the sky. I couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened to Demyx's shoulder. I could have ignored Luxord and not reacted to whatever he said, but I couldn't. Not when he was talking about Demyx like that. And then when Luxord had attacked Demyx all of the things he said.

One thing that really bothered me was when Luxord had asked why I loved Demyx and not some rich girl who could give me children. I sighed. Maybe it was because we were so much alike that I fell in love with him. Or maybe his talent at the sitar or his personality. I didn't know if it was his looks either. I groaned.

_Why do I love Demyx?_ I had no fucking idea.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I laid my arm over my eyes, blocking my view of the sky. My shoulder was killing me, but I told myself ever since I stopped using painkillers I would never take them again, not even if I really needed them. I sighed. Why did Zexion love me? I couldn't give him money and I couldn't give him children. Why did I love Zexion? Well that was easy. I loved Zexion because I just did. I didn't need a reason to love him. I was just attracted to him like a magnet, and magnets didn't need a reason to be attracted to one another. Maybe Zexion was the same way, but whatever the reason, I had no idea.

_Why does Zexion love me?_ I had no idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Zexion's POV**

"Hey Larxene?"

"Hm?"

"I thought you were just going to get us nice clothes?" I stared at the suit jacket I had pulled from a box. Demyx pulled out his own.

"I know. But it's a wedding! And it's mine and Marluxia's, so can you please not complain and just wear them?" she asked.

I sighed. "What do you think, Demyx?"

Demyx looked the outfit over. "I like it. And she's right of course."

My mouth dropped open. "Wait.. what?"

"It's her wedding Zex, we should just wear them."

It had been almost a week since we had come back from our adventures at the beach, and Demyx's and mine relationship hadn't gone any farther. We still held hands and kissed, but it hadn't gotten any farther than that. I could tell though when we kissed, Demyx's mind strayed.

I still hadn't figured out why I was in love with Demyx, but by now I figured I didn't need a reason to love him. I looked from Demyx to the suit.

"But these must have cost a lot of money." I complained and Larxene laughed.

"Actually I got them on sale. So they didn't cost a lot."

I sighed.

"Come on Zex, lets just wear them and make Larxene happy."

"Fine."

"Great!" he said and put the clothes back into their boxes.

"When is the wedding?" I asked.

"Tomorrow..." Larxene said and smiled. I blinked.

"Didn't Marluxia propse a week ago?"

"Yeah, but I've been planning this wedding forever. It was always going to be simple."

Demyx nodded. "I'd want my wedding to be the day after proposing because I didn't want a boyfriend anymore, I wanted a husband." He looked at me and I blushed. How were things like that so easy for him to say?

"So is offical? Are you two boyfriends?" Larxene asked, leaning over the counter. Demyx looked at me.

"I don't know. I suppose we are. What do you say Zex?"

"Um. I'm not sure." I said and noticed Demyx's face fall. I tried quickly to fix what I said. "But I guess you could call us boyfriends." He looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Larxene giggled. "Yay!"

Suddenly Marluxia walked up next to us. "So how do you two like the suits? Larxene picked them out herself."

"They're great." Demyx said before I could start complaining again.

"Do they fit?"

"They should. They seem a bit bigger than what I normally wear."

"That's good. Better than them being too small."

"Yeah."

I yawned. "Demyx we should go. It's getting late."

"Yeah." he said and picked up the boxes.

"Hey! Before you go..." he trailed and looked around for something to write on. "I suppose it would help if you had my address." Marluxia said, finding a napkin and pulling out a pen. He scribbled down an address and handed it to Demyx.

"Yeah. I suppose it would help." Demyx said and grinned. We both waved and left the cafe.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I stared at Zexion as he slept. It was morning already but I didn't feel like waking the boy up. I wondered if Zexion knew why he loved me or if he didn't even know. I was itching to flat out ask him, but I knew it could ruin the relationship we had now. But never-the-less I prodded the slate-grey haired boy awake.

"What Demyx?"

"Zex, why do you love me?"

Zexion hesitated. I could tell he was trying to pick his words carefully. "Just out with it. I don't want it sugar-coated." Zexion turned over and away from me.

"I don't know."

"You don't know what? If you love me or why you love me?"

"I don't know why I love you. I don't know why I had the urge to kill myself if you had died a week ago. I don't know why I love it when we kiss, or when we had sex. I don't know why I want to spend the rest of my live with you."

I stared at his back, and opened my mouth to say something, but Zexion wasn't finished.

"But I'm starting to wonder if I need a reason to love you. Magnets don't need a reason to be attracted to one another, and the moon doesn't need a reason to bring in the tide every night. I've given up trying to figure out why I love you and I just want to focus on loving you."

I was shocked by what I had just heard Zexion say. It was almost enough to melt my heart.

"Zexion... that's the exact same way I feel about you." He turned around to look at me. Tears were streaming down his face. He was suddenly pressing his lips against mine.

"I love you Demyx, and I want to keep loving you, no matter the reason." he whispered around the kiss. I kissed him back harder and he opened his mouth. I opened mine and our toungues intertwined in a deep kiss.

I pulled back and held Zexion close. "I love you too Zexion, and I'm going to keep loving you even after I'm dead."

He smiled and I kissed him on the head before we fell back asleep for another hour.

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I smiled as Marluxia and Larxene kissed. Demyx held my hand and we watched happily as the two of them walked back down the isle.

Marluxia's greenhouse was actually pretty spacious. All of his plants had been neatly arranged towards the sides to make room for all of the people. I walked outside with Demyx to go congradulate Marluxia.

"Hey Marly!" Demyx called to the pink haired man. He turned to us and smiled.

"Glad you two came. Larxene was wondering if you would show up."

"Yep, we came. Congrats!" I nodded.

"Congradulations Marluxia."

"Thanks, both of you."

Suddenly I heard a bunch of giggles and turned around. Larxene was throwing her boquet of flowers to her friends. I watched as it sailed over the girls' heads and they missed it. Although she didn't miss completely. The flowers hit me square in the face and landed in my hands.

"Eh?" I rubbed my face and stared at the colorful arrangement. The group of girls were suddenly surrounding me. Larxene ran up and started laughing.

"Zexion caught it!" she squealed and Demyx turned to look at me.

"Caught what?" he asked and I held up the flowers. He blinked and I glared at Larxene.

"You planned that."

"No! I swear I didn't!" she said, holding up her hands innocently.

"She didn't plan it to happen like that. She was aiming for the back of your head." One of her friends confirmed. Larxene giggled.

"So you did plan it." I accused and she nodded her head.

"It was too tempting not to. But guess who's getting married next!"

I blinked, remembering what it ment to catch the bride's boquet. "Eh?" I said and Demyx wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm fine with that. When do you want to get married Zex?"

I stared at him. "You're not serious."

"Why yes, I am."

My face turned beet red and the girls giggled again. "Aren't you supposed to propose?" I asked.

"I suppose so. But I don't have any money for a ring."

"Then I don't suppose we can't get married till we have rings?"

He squinted at me. "Are you just stalling?" he asked.

"Demyx, it's been two weeks that we've known eachother, and you're already talking about getting married. Of course I'm stalling."

Larxene sighed. "Hey Zexion. Why do you have to make things more difficult then they are to begin with? You can go to any courthouse and they'll marry you there. You don't even need rings."

I turned red again. "But it's only been two weeks!"

"And haven't I already told you how much I love you? That's not going to change even if we waited to have enough money for rings." he said.

"But Marluxia and Larxene were dating for three years before they got married.

"And I agree that was probably a little too long of a wait." Marluxia piped up. "We could have probably been married a year after we met. But I was being a coward and it took me two years to even gather up enough courage to even think about it."

I looked up at Demyx. "I don't know. I still think it's a bit rushed."

"I don't. In fairytales, didn't the princess always get married to her Prince Charming the day after they met?"

"Yeah..."

"So it's fine."

"Alright."

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I sighed and covered my face with the sheets. Zexion was sleeping peacefully next to me. Larxene's boquet of flowers laid on the ground on my other side. Zexion and I had agreed to go to the courthouse in a few days to get offically married. I rubbed my face. Maybe I was rushing things a bit. I was just so happy that Zexion had told me how he felt about me in stronger terms than just I love you.

I heard Zexion make a noise, and turned to look at him. He had started to twitch in his sleep and I kept watching him.

"Demyx..." I heard him mumble, and he suddenly had my full attention.

"No... don't! Stop!" I raised an eyebrow. "Don't hurt him!"

Now I was worried. Zexion hadn't had a bad dream before, and I didn't fully know what this one was about.

"Please... Don't hurt him."

"Zexion? Hey Zex wake up." I prodded him.

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

"_Demyx..."_

_They had tied Demyx up and had thrown him against the wall. _

"_No... don't! Stop! Don't hurt him!"_

_My dad was laughing as he walked over and kicked him. Demyx screamed, yelled for me to get away, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. Not without him. My mom came up to me, and I found myself tied up as well what seemed like minutes later._

_My dad had pushed Demyx onto his knees and looked at me._

"_You like this, don't you? You gay peice of trash."_

"_Don't hurt him! Please... don't hurt him."_

"_I'm not going to do anything to him. I want you to show me how much you love this street rat."_

_I gaped at my dad. Did he seriously want me to have sex with Demyx right here, right now?_

"_No! I won't do it!"_

I was suddenly awake sitting under the sheets me and Demyx. I turned to look at him and he smiled gently.

"Bad dream?"

I nodded and clutched his shirt. I felt so little doing this, but it made me feel better knowing the Demyx in front of me wasn't the dream and what I had just seen was the truth.

"Come here." he said and I scooted closer. He wrapped his arms around me and we laid back down.

"You want to tell me what you were dreaming of?"

"My parents. They had found us. And... my dad wanted me to prove to him how much I loved you."

"By?"

"Having sex with you in front of him."

We were silent, and I didn't know what Demyx was thinking.

"That's something I could see them doing. Which is sick."

"I agree."

"Well, I'm here, and they haven't found us. Let's try and get some sleep."

"Alright."


	9. Chapter 9

**Zexion's POV**

I signed my name on the paper and handed Demyx the pen. He grinned as he signed his name. The judge took up the paper and nodded his head.

"Everything seems to be in place. There's nothing more you need to do. Congratulations."

I looked up at Demyx and he smiled at me. Larxene clapped her hands.

"Congrats!" she squealed and I blushed.

"So who took who's last name?" Marluxia asked.

I laughed. "Neither. We picked our own."

"You can do that?"

"Apparently."

"So what's your last name?"

Demyx was the one to laugh this time. "Rivers."

"Totally unoriginal." I said. "But it fits."

Marluxia nodded his head. "It does."

We all began to walk out of the courthouse, but Larxene stopped us.

She giggled. "You're forgetting something." She told Demyx and myself.

"Forgetting what?"

Marluxia nodded. "Yep. You've forgotten something."

I was confused. "Forget what?"

Larxene took out a camera. "You may now kiss the bride!"

"Wait, wh-!" was all I got out before Demyx wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him before planting a kiss on my lips. A flash went off and I momentarily went blind. I blinked away the spots and saw Demyx smiling at me.

"That wasn't cool. And why am I the bride?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Because you're more girly than me."

"You could totally pull off a dress better though."

"Yes, but you were the _bottom_."

I blushed. "B-b-but..." I stammered. He had gotten me there and he laughed at my reaction.

"Coffee?" Larxene offered, and Marluxia nodded. "Zexion, Demyx. Want to come too? My treat."

"You sure?"

"Of course! I get an employee discount." she said.

"Then sure." I replied.

We walked to the cafe, and for once, I felt like my life mattered.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I sat on the stage at the cafe, playing my sitar. Larxene, Marluxia, and Zexion sat at a nearby table listening to me play. Larxene stood after a few minutes and went back to the counter. I finished my song and looked up when Larxene rushed over, a phone in her hand.

"Demyx, it's for you."

"Wait, me?" I asked incredulously. I hadn't gotten phone calls in so long it was weird. She nodded and handed the phone to me. Zexion moved to sit next to me on the stage.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"_Hello? Is this Demyx?_"

"Um. Yeah. Who is this?"

"_This is Xemnas of Oblivion Records._"

"Wait. What? You've got to be kidding me."

"_I'm not one for jokes, Mr. Demyx. I've called to talk about your talent._"

"My talent? You mean my sitar playing?"

"_Exactly. One of my managers came to the cafe where you work and heard you playing. You see, I've been looking for something different and I believe you are exactly what I've been looking for._"

"I still think this is a fucking joke. But alright then. So I suppose you want me to come in and play something for you?"

"_Yes. I would like it if you came in and played for me and a couple of my friends._"

"When?"

"_How long will it take you to get to my building in the city?_"

"Fifteen minutes?"

"_Perfect. We'll be ready._"

He hung up and I handed the phone back to Larxene.

"Who was that?" Zexion asked, and I sighed.

"Xemnas of Oblivion Records. He wants me to come in and play something."

"No way. Are you going to go?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"I say you should give it a shot." Marluxia piped in.

"I agree. If you got this job, we wouldn't have to sleep on the street." I looked at Zexion.

"I'll do it on one condition."

"What's that?"

"After I get enough for a house, most of the money is going towards college for you."

"Wait, Demyx. I don't need to go to college."

"Remember about three weeks ago? I promised you I'd pay you back for that coffee."

"But you've already paid me back! You've given me much more in return. If anyone should be doing anything, I should be paying you back."

"No, because I also feel responsible for you getting hit with that beer bottle and putting you in danger at the beach."

"But I'm fine! You don't need to pay me back."

"Then what if I told you I wasn't paying you back? If I was doing it because I want to?"

"I'd still tell you you're an idiot."

"Funny, I remember you saying the exact same thing about that coffee."

"Demyx, you're an idiot."

"I also remember you saying that too."

Larxene ran up to me. "Well if you're going to play for Xemnas, you need to get going. Didn't you mention being there in fifteen minutes?"

"Oh shit. Yeah I did." I swore and I ran out the door with Larxene, grabbing my sitar and it's case. Zexion followed, and Larxene flagged down a taxi.

"Hey wait, we can walk there." I complained and she shook her head.

"Just take the damn taxi." she said and handed the driver the fare. "Go!" she shooed us into the car and the driver took off.

"Well this is fun." I said, trying to put my sitar in it's case. Zexion looked back from his place in the passenger seat.

"Need help?"

"Nah. I got it."

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I paced outside the door to the CEO's office. Demyx had been inside for almost and hour and I was getting restless. I startled as the door swung open. Demyx was standing there with a grin plastered on his face.

"Demyx?" I asked and he swept me into his arms.

"Guess who got the job?" he asked me once he set me back down.

"You?" I guessed.

"Yes!" he said happily and the same grin appeared on my face.

"Yay!" I said happily and Demyx pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him back and we stayed like that until we heard someone clear his throat behind us. Our heads shot up.

"Hello Xemnas." Demyx said, and I snatched Demyx's hand to hold in my own. The silver-haired man nodded.

"Glad to start working with you Demyx." he responded and his eyes flicked to me. "Hello."

"Hello." I mumbled. I had to admit, Xemnas scared me.

"Who's this?" Xemnas asked Demyx.

"My husband of today." Demyx said with a smile and I blushed a whole series of reds. Xemnas chuckled.

"I see." Suddenly a blue-haired man walked out from the office. He had a nasty X-shaped scar across his face.

"Sir, you have a call in your office."

"Oh really? Who's it from?" The blue-haired man shrugged and walked back into the office.

"Who was that?" I asked timidly.

"Saix, he's the one that was at the cafe."

"Do you really have a call in your office?" Demyx asked.

"I doubt it. You see, Saix is my boyfriend."

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Mmhmm. Well I better be going." Xemnas said and waved his goodbyes before heading back into his office and closing the door. We left before any noises started escaping the room.

* * *

**Larxene's POV**

"Hey Marluxia?"

"Hm? Yes Larxene?"

"I need to tell you something."

Marluxia looked up at me and I wrung my hands out behind my back.

"So, I've been waiting a while to tell you this."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

I pulled a small thermometer-like device from my pocket and handed it to Marluxia. He gaped at the small pink smiley face.

"Wait a minute. How long have you known?"

"I suspected a week ago, but I waited another week to try again."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. I can go to the doctor and have them check in a few more days."

I glanced at the door as Demyx and Zexion walked in.

"How did it go?" I yelled across the room. I got two thumbs up.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Marluxia yelled a little softer than Larxene.

"What?" I asked as we got closer.

"I'm gonna be a dad." he said and I grinned.

"That's great Marluxia! You too Larxene." Larxene and Marluxia looked at eachother and sighed happily. Demyx looked uneasy.

"Demyx, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine. It's just one of the difficulties when you're in love with guy. No children."

Zexion looked at Demyx. "We could adopt if you want kids that bad."

"I suppose so. Just so long as you're helping to raise them."

"That's what I meant when I said 'we'." I smiled.

"If you two could have children, I bet they'd look adorable."

"Yeah."

Demyx looked thoughtful for moment.

"Hey Zex."

"What?"

"We'll have enough to have a proper wedding now. And to get rings."

"Speaking of money, did Xemnas give you a paycheck for agreeing to work with him?"

"Yeah, he gave me my first paycheck." he said and pulled an envelope with a check in it out.

"How much?"

"$500,000."

"Half a million!" Zexion looked ready to faint. Demyx nodded.

"Let's go deposit it."

"You need a bank account first."

"Well those aren't that hard to get."

"I suppose not." Demyx took Zexion's hand and they waved back to us with their intertwined hand.

"Those two deserve this." I told Marluxia, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah. They've been through so much. It's nice to see something good happen to them."


	10. Epilouge: The Bird and the Worm

**A/N: So here we are, the last chapter. I'm so happy to have completed something in my life. So anyways, here's my treat for all of you that have kept up with the story and dealt with my crappy writing in first person. I give to you –drum roll- a third person songfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

_If you're the bird whenever we pretend it's summer  
Then I'm the worm, I know the part; it's such a bummer  
But fair is fair, if my segments get separated, I'll scream  
And you'll be there_

**Two years later.**

"Demyx! I can't see!" Zexion complained as Demyx covered the younger boy's eyes with his hands. Demyx chuckled.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if you could see it, now would it?"

"I suppose not. Where are we going anyways?"

"A few more feet. Then I'll uncover your eyes."

The pair walked a couple more feet before they stopped again.

"Ready? Three, two, one." Demyx pulled his hands away from Zexion's eyes. The slate-grey haired boy gasped.

"Demyx! This is way too big for just the two of us." Zexion said, gaping at the huge house in front of him.

"Whoever said it was just going to be the two of us?"

"Who else did you invite to stay with us?"

There was a tap on Zexion's shoulder and when he turned around Axel was staring him in the face.

"Hey, wait a minute..." he said, and Axel just grinned.

"It'll be like I never existed. I'm going back to finish getting my doctoral in medicine."

"And lemme guess, Demyx offered to pay for it?"

"He did actually, but I've been saving up for it on my own. And it's not like I'm going to be here forever."

Zexion looked up at Demyx. "I think we'll have to work on you just giving your money away."

"I agree with that." The blonde replied sheepishly.

"Hey guys!" Zexion glanced over his shoulder at Marluxia and Larxene. Marluxia had a small bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Hey!" Demyx replied and jogged over to meet up with them. He smiled and looked in the blankets at a little girl with blonde hair. The little girl stared up at him. "Hello Lumara." Zexion looked over at Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, and Lumara.

"Can I go check out the inside?" he asked and Demyx nodded.

"Good idea. Who else wants a tour?"

_Close your eyes (close my eyes)  
So I'd get caught and off of your shoulder  
And feel the shine (feel the shine), I'm hooked so toss me over  
And cast the line (we'll all try)  
I'll throw a party and greet my undersea friends (it depends)  
As they arrive (if they arrive)_

Zexion and Demyx held each other close. "How long has it since I slept in a real bed?" Demyx mumbled. Zexion shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's been a while for me too." Zexion sighed. "Hey Demyx?"

"Yeah Zex?"

"I read that my parents got arrested the other day."

"No fucking way. Why?" Demyx asked, turning to look at Zexion.

"Something about illegal drug usage."

"They deserve some jail time." Zexion was quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"Unlike you, I can remember when they used to be the best parents around. I wish they could just change back and become my parents again."

"That'd be nice, wouldn't it?"

"You have no idea."

"…"

"What?"

"Well, what would they say if you told them you were married to a guy, had they been able to change back?"

"They probably wouldn't approve. Tell me to get a divorce."

"Would you?"

"No. Not even my parents could get me to divorce you."

"That makes me feel better."

_You and I left our troubles far behind (troubles far behind)  
But I still have just one more question on my mind  
For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas  
With friends like these  
Well, who needs enemies?_

"One more time Mr. Rivers."

Demyx nodded and started to play his sitar once again. Xemnas stared at him as he played, Saix standing next to him.

"His talent is amazing. And for someone who's self taught." Saix said, watching.

"I'm glad we hired him. His CDs have been really popular."

"Especially with the younger generation."

_If I'm your boy I'll take a short cut we remember  
And we'll enjoy picking apples in late September  
Like we've done for years  
Then, we'll take a long walk through the cornfield  
And I'll kiss you between the ears_

Zexion moaned, arching his back. Demyx chuckled as he thrust into his lover once more. Zexion gasped, gripping the sheets tightly.

"Demyx…" Zexion gasped.

"Yes, Zex?"

"I can't hold it in any longer."

"Then don't hold back."

_If you're my girl, twirl me around your room with feeling  
And as we twirl the glow-in-the-dark stars on your ceiling will shine for us  
As love sweeps over the room 'cause we tend to make each other blush (you make me blush!)_

Larxenesmiled, holding Lumara up. "Can you walk to Daddy?" she asked the little girl. Lumara nodded, and when Larxene let go, she took a few shaky steps towards Marluxia.

"Come on, you can make it." He encouraged, holding out his hands. Lumara waddled the rest of the way and grabbed Marluxia's hands.

"Hooray!" Marluxia said, nuzzling his face into Lumara's belly. She giggled and Larxene joined the two.

_You and I left our troubles far behind (troubles far behind)  
But I still have just one more question on my mind  
For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas  
With fronds like these  
Well, who needs anemones_

Zexion sighed as he and Demyx laid side-by-side.

"Hey Demyx?"

"Hm?"

"I was thinking…"

"You tend to do a lot of that."

"No, I mean seriously thinking."

"What about?"

"About what we're going to do once Axel leaves and I'm done with college."

"Okay."

"This house is going to be pretty empty."

"Yeah."

"So… I was thinking… after Axel leaves and I'm done with college… we could think about adopting."

Demyx was silent. "Are you serious about this?"

"Demyx, I'm completely serious. Do you not like the idea?"

"No. I've been thinking the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_You're the bird, I'm the worm and it's plain to see  
That we were meant to be_

_We're meant to be_

_We were meant to be_

_We were meant to be_


End file.
